Toxin: A Different Beginning
by mellra
Summary: Toxin, son of Carnage, grandchild of Venom. Currently the symbiote for Eddie Brock, former symbiote for Patrick Mulligan. But what if he chose another as is first host? One who could teach him that with great power, comes great responsibility?


You see, this is a pure Spider-Man idea me and my one friend had awhile back but never got around to writing. The idea is this: Back when Carnage first gave birth to Toxin it wasn't Pat Mulligan who stumbled upon it but Peter Parker, who was closer than canon at the time. Choosing the nearest living being as a host, the new symbiote binds to Spider-Man. When the newly birthed Toxin fully forms, Peter realizes that unlike Venom and Carnage, Toxin is still too young to be consumed by the hatred that the symbiotes feed off of, and decides to teach Toxin the difference of right and wrong. I have this feeling Peter would be a good role model for Toxin because a) he's more used to the hero thing then Pat was b) both Peter and Toxin are slightly immature so they'd probably have compatible personalities and c) Peter's got a good moral philosophy going 'with great power comes great responsibility.  
Peter would still go by Spider-Man to the public and address the suit as Toxin when talking to him, as well as other symbiotes. Speaking of which, both Venom and Carnage will double their efforts to kill Spider-Man because of this. Also, Peter will use the whole 'scary mode' that symbiotes have (getting bigger with claws and fangs) to intimidate more hardened criminals (think Batman) but won't go overboard. There are more ideas, but they can be ironed out later.

Let me know if you'd be interested or if you know someone who may be interested please! Here is a small idea for a prologue to appease the masses. Again, these stories are **challenges**, and if no one takes the idea in one year's time, I **may** have to write it myself because I really want to see this done in some way. For now though, I'm hoping an author with way more talent than myself when it comes to writing stories would give it a shot. Reviews and PMs are welcome and encouraged, while flames cause climate change. If you want to do this story, please contact me and we can iron out the details.  
Thanks and enjoy the sample prologue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

**New York City**

Peter Parker, otherwise known as the super hero Spider-Man, was swinging from the rooftops in irritation in his red and blue costume. It'd been a busy day for the young super hero and he was going home to hopefully catch some z's before having to deal with another one of J.J.'s 'Spider-Man is a menace to society' rants. That was before he was flagged down by an innocent 'bird watcher' (more than likely a perv who was peeking on one of the neighbors) to tell him that a big black ugly thing flew past his window. If Peter was a betting man (and with his dismal paycheck that most defiantly _wasn't _the case) he'd say Venom was back to be a general pain-in-the-neck again. It was then he heard a loud explosion nearby and swung in to investigate. When he arrived at the scene, the web-slinger saw a huge whole in the middle of the street with some of New York's finest edging near it to investigate the source.

Just as Spidey was about to lend a helping hand, Cletus Kasady aka Carnage, came bursting out of the hole in all his ugly glory. **"Venom never said…birthing hurt this bad…make me feel this…wasted…" **the super-powered serial killer then spotted one of the approaching cops and started to head for him, muttering something about a host and saving it for later. Thinking fast, the wall crawler jumped down in between the symbiote host and the police officer to intercept. One of Carnage's tendrils ended up hitting him in the chest, but not nearly as hard as what was to be expected.

The monster in front of the hero suddenly froze as a deer caught in the headlights and said in an incredulous tone, **"Oh come on! My luck can't be **_**that **_**bad! No way am I going to sit back and let web-for-brains get stuck with the little bastard!" **With that, Carnage started to head towards Spider-Man in a menacing manner while the web slinger got into a ready stance, preparing for a late night smack down. But before anything could happen, Carnage suddenly sank to one knee and growled out, **"Dammit! Still too weak to do anything," **he then looked to Spider-Man with murder in his blank white eyes and spat out, **"You're lucky that I'm not feeling too hot at this moment Spider, otherwise I'd tear you a new one! Don't worry though, killing you has just become my number one priority! As soon as I recover, I'm coming for you! And make no mistake, I'll find you no matter where you go and that's a promise!" **

With that, Carnage quickly zipped off into the night and while Spider-Man wanted to follow him, he needed to make sure nobody was injured because of the explosion earlier. And if what Carnage said was true he didn't need to worry about looking for the symbiote, he'd come to him first. Peter turned to the officer he just saved and noticed the nametag read P. Mulligan and asked if he was alright, to which the young cop gave a shaky affirmative. It was at this point Spidey noticed the symbiote-made sinkhole was starting to get larger, threatening a few of the nearby buildings. The spider-themed hero sighed and told Officer Mulligan to start ordering the nearby civilians to leave the area to avoid harm and he then proceeded to start webbing up the hole to prevent it from spreading. So focused on his task that he didn't notice a blue and red tendril slithering out of his costume briefly before going back inside.

**A few days later**

Peter was taking the scenic route home today, which meant he was in full Spider-Man uniform and jumping across the rooftops (hey, beats New York traffic any day!). Today was just your typical day at the Daily Bugle (honestly, you'd think Jameson would have run out of ways to use the word 'menace' by now) and it allowed the young Parker to think of more important things, like the looming threat of Carnage. While the killer symbiote was keeping it on the down low currently, there was no telling when he'd pop up. Then there was whatever was going on with himself lately. For some reason he'd been feeling more aware. More, alive, these past few days then he had in a while. It almost made him think of back when he first got his spider powers. Spidey was just about to make another jump when a large black and white blur slammed into his side!

The force of the blow made the Wall Crawler crash through the window of a currently unoccupied warehouse. Groaning at the multiple new aches and pains he'd accumulated, Peter slowly raised his head to get the number of the bus that hit him. Instead, standing over him was the ever gruesome Venom, looking half ready to tear him in half while the other half looked ready to bite his head off.

Venom growled in that menacing voice of his, **"We've been looking for you, Spider."**

Despite the situation he was in, the Web-Head couldn't help but crack a joke. "Aw, did you miss me Venom? Well I'm flattered and all but honestly I don't swing _that _way!" Peter then narrowly avoided being crushed by one of Venom's tendrils, which caused a large crater to form in the warehouse's floor. "You realize you've gotta pay for that, right?"

"**I've got no patience for your quips today, arachnid!" **Venom snarled, **"I'm going to get Toxin out of your puny hide before you become completely bonded, even if I have to peel the flesh off your bones!"**

"Okay, first off, ew, secondly who the hell is Toxin? Did you forget to take your daily dose of crazy pills today?" Spider-Man asked before he had to duck under another tendril swing that would've taken his head off and finished, "Apparently not."

Venom gave a roar as he barreled towards the webbed hero, intent on smashing him to the ground. Spider-Man, with the agility of an Olympic gymnast, jumped over Venom's wild charge while simultaneously sending twin streams of webbing into the symbiote's eyes. The berserker gave an angry growl as he tore the webbing off his face and enlarged his fist to do a hammer blow on his arch-nemesis. Peter cursed under his breath as he once again just barely avoided being flattened like a bug on a windshield and said to the angry villain, "Seriously though, what is it you want now? You've basically left me alone for nearly a year now and suddenly you start attacking me like I sent you 50 chain letters or something!"

Venom leapt away from the hero to gain more breathing room and said in a gruff voice, **"I told you before, insect, that I'm here to get Toxin."**

"And who is Toxin?" Spider-Man asked while getting into a ready stance for when the momentary reprieve ended.

Venom seemed to be mulling over whether or not to explain himself but seemed to come to a conclusion and said, **"Carnage, my son, he's asexually given birth."**

Feeling a sense of foreboding welling up inside him, Peter couldn't help but quip, "Carnage…preggers!? As a wise man once said, 'What a revoltin' development!' But what does that have to do with me?"

"**Because Carnage, in all of his stupidity, decided to make you the child's host!"**

Cold dread filled Spider-Man's stomach but his logical brain grabbed for a different conclusion. "Even if that's true then why do you care? You said yourself when Carnage was born that you symbiotes have no interest in your offspring."

"**We don't. But we do care about our species. By the one-thousandth generation, the chances of psychotic breakdown are great. Unless a grandparent can educate the child in the ancient way of symbiotes. I want to help him while Carnage only wants to kill him. That's why I want to get Toxin, my grandchild, away from you," **Venom growled while getting into a fighting stance, **"There's no way that any grandson of ours will bond to our most hated adversary!" **

With that, Venom leapt with a primal roar and Spidey was able to avoid him by jumping onto the warehouse's ceiling and hanging upside down while keeping his eyes on the enraged symbiote. Meanwhile, his mind was going a mile a minute over the information dump he'd just experienced. "So you're saying that not only that I have a symbiote implanted in me, but it's a possibly _insane _symbiote who is the descendent of two of my most powerful enemies and said enemies now want to kill me because of said symbiote. Does that about cover it?" seeing Venom's nod Peter couldn't help but sigh at the situation. "Only in New York," he muttered then said out loud, "Well, I'll deal with the potential possession later, right now though it's time to send you to night-night land!"

Spider-Man jumped from his position, intent on quickly knocking out Venom to deal with the obvious, more serious problem, when one of Venom's tendrils snagged him by his foot and sent the wall-crawler hurtling towards a stack of crates marked 'fragile.' There was an explosion of both noise and pain as Peter went crashing through the crates filled with what he could only assume was very sharp and hard glass. He landed with a sickening 'crunch' on the other end of the warehouse in a heap of pain. "Ow," he muttered as he saw Venom stalk towards him. 'Could this day get any worse?' he asked in his mind rhetorically.

Just then, one of the warehouse's windows smashed in to reveal a snarling Carnage.

'I really need to learn to stop thinking that,' Peter thought bitterly at the new threat to his being.

Before Venom could say anything to his son, Carnage interrupted him with, **"I know what you're going to say old man and before you get your panties in a twist I have a proposal for you. You want the Spider dead and my bastard alive while I want them both dead so how about this: we both kill the Arachnid and then we can fight over what happens to the kid?"**

Venom paused and said in an impressed tone, **"Son, that has got to be one of the smartest things you have said in your entire life. Though this is a very temporary alliance, why don't you work with your old man to swat a highly annoying insect?"**

As the two symbiotes closed in on the downed hero, Spider-Man couldn't help but think, 'Well this looks bad. I could really use a miracle right about now!'

'**Did somebody say a miracle?' **an echoing voice sounded in Peter's head.

'Who said that?!' Peter thought frantically.

'**Well according to dear grandpa, my name is Toxin. And as of right now, it looks like I'm your best bet in getting out alive,' **the now named Toxin said in a teasing tone.

'…How can I trust you? The last time I wore a symbiote didn't exactly give me the best impression of your species you know,' Spidey thought suspiciously.

'**What other choice do you've got Peter? Tell you what; let's work together for now to deal with Gramps and my old man and then we'll work on the trust issues later. After all, my life's on the line too!' **Toxin said evenly.

Peter looked at himself and saw his battered and bruised body, as well as at the two encroaching predators, and thought, 'Fair point. Okay Toxin, let's do this thing, but no funny business!'

'**Wouldn't dream of it boss,' **Toxin chuckled.

Suddenly, Spider-Man felt his strength return to him three fold, as well as his injuries heal near instantly. As this was happening, a red and blue fluid-like substance started to form around him, encasing his entire body like a cocoon. Both Venom and Carnage halted their approach at the scene in front of them as they said in unison, **"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!"**

Spider-Man stood up, looking at his new look. The symbiote had formed a near perfect imitation of his costume, minus the web patterns and the spider symbol on the chest area. One of the biggest differences was the foot long claws that extended from his fingers, as well as the moving tendrils that were found at his waist and wrists. His muscles were also more pronounced and he stood noticeably taller than before. Peter looked at his two foes and grinned, which formed on the symbiote as a terrifying fanged smirk.

"**So, whose ready for round two?"** the newly christened Toxin said while cracking his knuckles.

*Big shout out to Dimension Distorter who wrote not one, but TWO of my story ideas as well as a possible third. Also a huge shout out to Fairytail ninja who is currently writing one of my Naruto/Fairy Tail ideas. Final shout out goes to The Superior Straight-Edge, who has agreed to do a story for me involving a Naruto/X-men crossover! Again, if you are interested in any of my ideas, **PM **or **Review **and I'd be happy to give you my blessing for the story idea.


End file.
